Ruffled Feathers
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Soren's two favorite girls just can't seem to get along, or can they?


**Ruffled Feathers**

The Spotted Owl Otulissa, newest member of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, was wearing her new helmet and greatly admiring the way she looked in it.

"I look good." She smirked.

"I knew you would." Came a voice from behind.

Turning, Otulissa saw her fellow young Guardians, the Barn Owl Soren, who was giving her an adoring look, and Soren's Elf Owl best friend Gylfie, who looked decidedly less then pleased to see her.

"Hello, love." Otulissa beamed at her boyfriend. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too." Soren cooed, wrapping his wings around her. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Otulissa hugged him back.

"Ugh, spare me." Gylfie groaned.

Otulissa narrowed her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" She sneered, releasing Soren. "I couldn't hear you from all the way up here."

"Why, you stuck-up..." Gylfie seethed.

Soren groaned inwardly. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He couldn't be expected to chose between his girlfriend and his best friend, after all.

"Girls, please." He protested. "There's no need to argue."

"Don't worry, Soren." Otulissa told him. "Your little friend can insult me all she likes. After all, I'm too _big_ to let it bother me."

"Was that another dig at my size?" Gylfie demanded indignantly.

"_Short_ answer... yes." Otulissa smirked.

"That's it!" Snarled Gylfie.

The Elf Owl lunged at Otulissa, who prepared to strike back. Soren got between them, keeping the two irate females apart with his wings.

"You want a piece of me?" Snarled Gylfie, struggling against Soren's wing. "Let's go!"

"Oh, please." Sneered Otulissa. "I've yarped up pellets that were bigger then you!"

"Come on, now." He struggled to push them away. "We're all Guardians here! You two shouldn't be fighting!"

"Quite right, Soren." Agreed a scratchy voice.

It was Ezylryb, one of the most senior Guardians. On seeing him, Otulissa and Gylfie immediately ceased hostilities.

"It seems to me that you two need to learn how to get along." Ezylryb noted. "It just so happens that the archives need organising. Such a task will be an exemplary way of teaching you two how to work together. You will report there after lunch."

Otulissa and Gylfie's protests fell on deaf ears, as Ezylryb turned and left right afterwards. The two then glared at each other.

"This is all your fault!" They said at the same time, before turning to Soren. "Tell her, Soren!"

"Oh, sorry girls, but I'm late for my chaw." Soren said nervously. "Bye!"

Soren flew up into the tree, leaving the females to glare at each other once more.

After lunch, the two reported to the archive hollow, where the chronicles detailing the Guardians' exploits were kept.

"Ah, there you both are." Ezylryb noted, raising the brow of his good eye. "Well, get going. The sooner you start, the sooner you finish!"

For the first few minutes of their task, Otulissa and Gylfie said nothing to each other, silently fuming while they worked, stacking the owl-sized books in the right order. It was Gylfie who ultimately broke the silence.

"What does Soren see in you, anyway?" She demanded bitterly.

"Gosh, I'm not sure." Otulissa mock-pondered. "Perhaps it's my good looks, or my brains, or my skill, or just my general dignified demure... What does it matter to you, anyway?"

"He's my best friend." Gylfie said. "In fact, he's the _first_ friend I ever had. My parents and I lived in a cactus, out in the middle of the Desert of Kuneer. Outside of my parents and sisters, there weren't really that many other owls to _be_ friends with... and then, I was taken by the Pure Ones."

"I see." Otulissa had stopped stacking. She had been aware of Gylfie's experiences with the Pure Ones, but had never given it much thought until that moment. At the very least, she was intrigued by how such a little owl had survived such an experience.

"I hadn't even started branching by then." Gylfie continued. "I remember being so terrified, as I was carried through the air by this strange owl. Then I saw Soren, also being carried. I was too terrified to say anything, until he said something first. He told me his name, and I told him mine. When I challenged the Pure One's general, Soren stood by me, even though it meant being seperated from his brother and becoming a picker. We've been best friends ever since."

"He's really something, isn't he?" Otulissa smiled.

"Yes, he is." Gylfie smiled back.

"Tell me, has Soren always had that habit of twitching his tail feathers when he gets nervous?" Otulissa asked.

"Yes." Chuckled Gylfie. "One time, I was standing right behind him when he did it. It felt like a big gust of wind!"

The two females actually shared a laugh.

"And have you ever noticed how his wings fidget whenever he gets embarrassed?" Gylfie snorted.

"Yes!" Giggled Otulissa. "The first time it happened, I thought they were going to fall off!"

As they giggled, Ezylryb, who wasn't too far away, smirked.

"I don't hear any work back there, ladies!" The old Screech Owl called.

"Better get back to work." Noted Otulissa.

"Here's an idea." Gylfie told her. "I'll gather up the smaller chronicles, and you get the big ones. We'll make two piles, so they'll be easier to organise."

"I like the way you think." Otulissa smiled. "Who knew such a little owl could have such a big brain?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Gylfie said jokingly.

A short while later, the two had finished their work.

"Exemplary work, ladies." Ezylryb congratulated them. "You two seem to have learned your lesson. You may leave."

As Otulissa and Gylfie left the archive hollow, they found Soren waiting for them.

"So, how did it go?" Soren asked timidly.

Otulissa and Gylfie looked at Soren, then at each other, and burst out laughing.

"What?" Asked Soren, perplexed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Snorted Gylfie.

"Just a little joke between friends." Otulissa smiled.

"You're friends now?" Soren gaped. "How long were you in here?"

"Long enough to find out we actually have some things in common." Gylfie told him.

"Namely, you." Grinned Otulissa.

"That's a relief." Soren sighed. "Because I don't think I could have chosen between my two favorite girls."

Soren put his wings around them both. Gylfie glanced at Otulissa, pointed out Soren's wings, and the two burst into hysterics once more.

"What?" Asked Soren, who was totally confused. "What?"

**The End.**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


End file.
